This invention is related to a coating composition and in particular to a coating composition that cures rapidly at ambient temperatures to form a finish with improved initial properties such as moisture resistance and tape marking resistance.
There are a number of coating compositions available for finishing and repairing of the exterior finish of automobiles and trucks. These compositions cure at ambient temperatures and provide finishes with good physical properties such as gloss, hardness, weatherability, good adhesion, chip resistance and the like. Typical useful compositions are shown in Den Hartog et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,521 issued June 25, 1985; however, it would be very desirable if these compositions would have a faster initial curing rate without a sacrifice of any of the other very acceptable properties of the compositions. Other useful compositions which contain isocyanates are shown in Crawley et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,571 issued Dec. 26, 1978, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,216 issued Apr. 26, 1977, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,993 issued Oct. 29, 1974, Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,037 issued Jan. 29, 1974 and Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971. It would be desirable to provide an ambient temperature curing composition that has a rapid initial curing rate along with an acceptable "pot life" that forms an automotive quality finish on curing and does not contain an isocyanate compound.
The novel composition of this invention has a rapid initial cure rate, i.e., crosslinks quickly at ambient temperatures to provide excellent initial properties such as moisture and tape marking resistance, has an acceptable pot life, forms a finish that has acceptable flexiblity and outdoor durability and has the other properties that are necessary for exterior finishes for automobiles and trucks and does not contain an isocyanate compound.